<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait...What? by TheOtherXOPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884180">Wait...What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess'>TheOtherXOPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Basically a Parody of Twilight, Blaine is faking (obviously), Can't Believe this Tag exists, Fake Blood, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making fun of Twilight, Popular!Sebastian, Some Action, Some Humor, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, klaine is endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the awkward, dorky new kid at school sucks, especially if you are gay as well. </p><p>Blaine’s welcome at his new school was far from nice – until Sebastian Smythe, one of the most popular kids and every gay boy’s wet dream- “outed” him as a vampire. Blaine even tries to set the record straight (because vampires? Seriously?), but suddenly, his popularity at school as the powerful vampire rises exponentially, and Sebastian is into that vampire thing as well, what he - needless to say - finds great. </p><p>The only one at school who looks through that ridiculous charade is Kurt, a snarky, cynical outcast who cannot stand Blaine, but (reluctantly) agrees on helping him with keeping up his (yeah, maybe not so) “little” fraud, of course not without wanting a reward…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, past Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm back =D<br/>This story is loosely based on the cheesy Movie Liar, Liar, Vampire I needed to watch with my fourteen year old cousin (longest one and a half hours ever, sigh...). Even though that movie was cheesy, I liked the concept, so the idea for this story was born.<br/>Anyway, I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Squirt.”</p><p>Blaine suppressed a groan when his brother Cooper repeated that sentence for the hundredth time. Imagine you are a teenager that’s just trying to find his right place in the world. A gay teenager at that. In the next moment, your parents decide they want to move to the other side of the continent, away from your friends, your sheltered private school, away from everything you need.</p><p>That’s how Blaine felt now.</p><p>Why did all these bad things keep on happening to him all the time?</p><p>“Stop apologizing all the time, Coop, that doesn’t make it any better”, Blaine growled while he unpacked the boxes in their new kitchen.</p><p>Why, <em>why,</em> did they have to move away from Florida? Sunny, warm Florida with all the carelessness, nice neighbors, and open-minded people.</p><p>Where did they move to instead?</p><p>Lima, Ohio. Lima was cold, grey, people were double taking when they saw Blaine walking around with his bowties, gelled back hair and sunshine yellow pants.</p><p>He already hated Lima, and he didn’t want to know how horrible his first schoolday was going to be.</p><p>And what did Cooper, his big brother do? He didn’t miss any opportunity to tell him that he was grown up now and didn’t have to move to this sad excuse of a city, like his underage brother had to. When Blaine had suggested to stay in Long Beach with Cooper, his parents had just exchanged glances and laughed at him loudly even though Blaine had been serious.</p><p>He was already seventeen years old, so practically grown up, for heaven’s sake! Why the hell didn’t he have a say in this?</p><p>“I will stay in Cali, and you won’t!”, Cooper just sing-songed while he unpacked another box and put the plates into their new cupboard.</p><p>Blaine narrowed his eyes angrily. Sometimes, he tended to forget that his big brother was already twenty-five (he meant <em>years</em>, not months. Unbelievable, right?)</p><p>He needed to cough again, and Cooper threw him a worried glance. "Are you still sick?" Because of the difference in temperature of Long Beach and Lima, Blaine had gotten a cold and still didn't quite recover until now. "You still look pale, Squirt."</p><p>Blaine waved it off. "I'm fine, Coop. As if I would want to miss the best first day of school just because of a little cold", he said sarcastically.</p><p>Cooper threw him a compassionate glance. "Come on, bro. Don't be that pessimistic. Maybe, it won't be as bad as you imagine."</p><p>…</p><p>His big brother was wrong. The first day of school sucked.</p><p>While Blaine was walking down the hallways of McKinley, he could feel how people were staring at him, and not really in a nice way.</p><p>“Welcome to McKinley, loser”, someone hissed to him, and in the next moment, a red colored, icy liquid was splashed right to his face, and Blaine bit his lip to not yelp loudly. Irritated, he retrieved a handkerchief and rubbed dry his eyes.</p><p>What the hell was that? Since when did people get slushies splashed <em>to the face</em>? In Long Beach, people never even thought about doing that, but reality check: This <em>wasn't</em> Long Beach.</p><p>He somehow made it to the toilet where he washed his face carefully, he needed to dry himself with handkerchiefs, and afterwards, his skin felt all itchy and dry. Still pissed about what had happened, Blaine left the toilet again, not noticing that he bumped into someone.</p><p>This someone yelped surprisedly and fell down.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry”, Blaine muttered immediately, but the other boy wasn’t listening. Pissed, he got up again.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?!”, he snapped furiously and brushed nonexistent glint from his black blazer.</p><p>Blaine cocked his eyebrows, at a loss of words. “Erm…”</p><p>“See? You just ruined my fabulous outfit”, the boy ranted angrily “Are you happy now!?”</p><p>“I’m…sorry?” To be honest, Blaine had no idea what he apologized for. The boy’s outfit looked just like before.</p><p>With an annoyed groan, the boy glared daggers at Blaine, and he felt how he flinched slightly. “I can’t believe I’m forced to breathe the same oxygen as people like <em>you</em>.” He pointed at Blaine theatrically, making that sentence sound as if he was the biggest asshole in the world.</p><p>Before Blaine could answer him back, the boy had stormed off huffishly.</p><p>He blinked, more confused than ever. What was up with the people here in Lima?</p><p>He shrugged and decided to walk towards the classroom where his next classes were going to take place. And just at that moment, he spotted <em>him.</em></p><p>That perfect, green-eyed Adonis with impeccable hair, perfect clothes and an even more perfect aura. He was accompanied by three pretty looking girls in cheerleader outfits and guys in letterman jackets, but Blaine ignored them all.</p><p>All he could see was that boy.</p><p>How he laughed.</p><p>How he talked.</p><p>How he walked.</p><p>He was just <em>perfect. </em></p><p>Blaine wondered what his name was. Whether it was just as perfect.</p><p>“Sebastian, Sebastian, please, an interview”, a nerdy looking boy with an afro just said giddily.</p><p>The Adonis, Sebastian, turned to him annoyedly. “Get lost, Jacob”, he huffed.( Gosh ... even his voice sounded…<em>perfect</em>. Even better than Blaine imagined. Crap, was he drooling now?)</p><p>Jacob bowed his head obediently. “Of course, Sir”, he answered submissively and quickly withdrew.</p><p>When Sebastian and his super cool clique walked past him, Blaine couldn’t help but turn away immediately. He noticed how he blushed when Sebastian threw him a short glance -and cocked his eyebrows. Of course, he should not raise his hopes up. He was the new kid, for god’s sake! He was not in the same league as someone awesome like Sebastian, he probably would never be.</p><p>Wow, that thought was just depressing.</p><p>…</p><p>Classes were okay, actually. Blaine was a quite good student, especially in history (But only because of the history channel he had watched during their move to Ohio. Interesting how people used to live back then, without iPhones, MacBooks or Social Media) and he didn’t have any problems. His classmates were looking at him weirdly, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t hide his fascination for history just to please other people, he was not that kind of person.</p><p>Since he didn’t know anyone yet, he needed to sit at a table alone during lunch break. Annoyed, Blaine covered his eyes because the sun was shining right into his face from the window. He retrieved his bottle from his bag and screwed it open.</p><p>Currently, he was trying out that new diet where he only drank detox smoothies he brought in a glass bottle. Today, he tried out strawberry, banana, cherry, ginger, and beetroot (What? Once you got used to the taste, it was not that bad actually.)</p><p>Blaine dared to glance over to the table where all the popular kids sat. Sebastian sat next to a sassy looking Latina and two blondes, and the guys from the football team, of course.</p><p>He absentmindedly wiped off the red sticky smoothie from the corners of his mouth while he watched them in awe. One day, maybe, he would sit with them. One day, he would be Sebastian’s boyfriend. Or rather in another life, another reality. Whether Sebastian was gay, or still single?</p><p>Probably not. Someone as awesome as Sebastian couldn’t be single, right?</p><p>Suddenly, Sebastian looked over to him, right to his direction, and Blaine froze. The other boy was staring at him, whispering something into one of the cheerleader’s ears who turned to him as well. What were they talking about? Why were they looking at him? Did they want to insult him afterwards (like a couple of jocks had before, faggy Clark Kent or mama’s boy were only the nicest insults), or worse, splash him with slushies as well? His demands concerning slushie facials were definitely covered for this year.</p><p>Since he felt uncomfortable, Blaine left the canteen a couple of minutes later after he had finished his smoothie. The whispering behind him, however, didn’t stop.</p><p>
  <em>Yup.</em>
</p><p>Definitely awkward. When Blaine walked to his locker, a sheet suddenly fell out, he caught it in time. Confused, he read the note.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the forest after school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S.</em>
</p><p>Blaine’s heartbeat quickened, he needed to sit down at the linoleum floor, not caring about that people were looking at him weirdly. S.? Who was that supposed to be? Was it…? Suddenly nervous, he fanned himself with the sheet.</p><p>No, of course not.</p><p>As if one of the most popular, powerful kids would like to talk to<em> him</em> of all people. Because he was a nobody. He was the awkward new kid at school nobody knew.</p><p>Classes seemed to be never ending to Blaine, the hand of his watch didn’t move one bit even though the teacher was talking nonstop. He wondered what that person wanted to talk about, and or whether it was just a bad prank.</p><p>A prank that would involve slushies, among others.</p><p>Blaine prayed that it wouldn’t be the case.</p><p>Half an hour later, he was close to panicking. He even considered not going to the forest. What if people wanted to hurt him? Beat him up like back then at prom in his freshman year? He could totally pass on another Sadie Hawkins incident.</p><p>But on the other hand, he would never find out what would expect him if he didn’t go. And he might regret it one day.</p><p>Okay, he would <em>definitely</em> regret it.</p><p>In the end, he decided that he would go. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?</p><p>Finally, <em>freaking</em> finally, the bell was ringing, and students around him were sighing relievedly, just like Blaine. Even though he had no idea what would expect him in a few minutes, he couldn’t help but look forward to it. What could he say, he was an adventurer, he loved surprises.</p><p>So Blaine grabbed his bag and rushed out of the school building, passing people on his way who were hugging each other before they would part ways. Blaine sighed deeply, something in his chest started hurting wistfully.</p><p>Oh, how he missed his friends. He missed Wes and David who had become like his big brothers. He missed clumsy Trent who loved hugs, oh, and Nick and Jeff who didn’t want to stand by their sexuality. He missed their times where they all used to hang out together at the beach, teaching each other how to surf (he stayed at the beach) and playing endless volleyball matches. He missed the times where they used to get up early just to watch the sunrises at the sea.</p><p>Blaine shook his head. <em>Enough.</em> He was in Ohio now, he had left Florida, and his old life, behind. What happened in the past, stayed in the past.</p><p>Because now, he would find out who wanted to send him that note.</p><p>He needed an eternity to cross the forest, but soon, Blaine saw someone stand at the glade, right next to a small river. Even though he didn’t turn around, Blaine noticed that blazer on first sight – and his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>It was <em>him.</em> It was Sebastian Smythe, one of the most popular kids in school. Oh my, oh my.</p><p><em>Breathe, Blaine</em>, he thought to himself, took a deep breath and another tentative step towards the other boy.</p><p>For some reason, Sebastian was still not turning around even though he clearly knew that Blaine was standing behind him.</p><p>“You…you are wearing those old-fashioned clothes from a cheesy seventies show”, Sebastian said calmly “You have brown eyes. Your diet is questionable.”</p><p>Blaine was so confused right now. What was that supposed to mean? His bowties were just awesome, and what about his smoothies was supposed to be weird? Despite his confusion, he didn’t dare ending that monologue of the other boy by asking him what the hell he was talking about.</p><p>“You seem to know much about what happened in the past hundred years.” So? He was into history, he loved to watch the history channel. Was it a crime?</p><p>"You are deathly pale, and you don't seem to like the sunlight." Okay, that was kind of farfetched. Blaine just looked so pale because of his cold, and he had only squinted at the sunlight because it had blinded him.</p><p>“I know what you are”, Sebastian went on in a calm voice.</p><p>What? Did he mean Blaine being gay? <em>Wow, good guessing, Sherlock,</em> considering that Blaine didn’t really hide his sexuality, he was an out and proud homosexual man, even in this homophobic town full of ignorants. What if Sebastian wanted to make fun of him now, or worse, beat him up? No way, Blaine wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t allow that the Sadie Hawkins incident repeated.</p><p>“You’re…” Sebastian didn’t end that sentence and closed his mouth again.</p><p>“What am I?”, Blaine asked, sharper than intended. He slowly came closer to the green-eyed boy, like a puma who was sneaking to its prey. “Say it”, he almost demanded, wondering where all the courage suddenly came from.</p><p>Sebastian, however, didn’t even flinch, or turn around, despite the somewhat threatening tone of Blaine. “You’re…”</p><p>…a fag? A loser? A dumbass?</p><p>He didn’t care how Sebastian would call him. Today, Blaine had already heard all of these insults anyway. He didn’t want to get into a fight with Sebastian, to be honest. He just wanted to go home, curl up on his bed with a hot chocolate and wait for that bad day to end (finally). Gosh, he wanted his old life back...</p><p>“You’re…a vampire.”</p><p>“Yes”, Blaine said tiredly before he blinked, realizing what the other boy had just said.</p><p>“Wait…<em>what?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.</p><p>Btw: Thanks for your nice comments =D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t deny it”, Sebastian said with cocked eyebrows. He finally turned around and looked Blaine deep in the eyes. “I know you are a vampire, there is no other possible explanation.”</p><p><em>Yes, there is?,</em> Blaine thought irritatedly. <em>I’m just a nerdy kid that has a cold and watched too much history channel lately. </em></p><p>“Listen, Sebastian, I am sorry to disappoint you, but you are wrong”, he started explaining slowly. “Because vampires do not exist.”</p><p>Sebastian laughed loudly. “It’s endearing of you to try keep your secret. But I already found out. Stop lying.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Shshshsh.” Sebastian put a finger on Blaine’s lip to silence him, and Blaine got goosebumps when the other boy touched him. “It’s okay, Blaine, it’s okay…”</p><p>“You…you know my name?” Blaine’s irritation changed to…bliss. Someone as awesome as Sebastian knew his name?</p><p>Sebastian smiled at him charmingly, and Blaine needed to do everything in his power to not faint right away. His prayers had been answered. One of the hottest guys alive knew about his existence. Hopefully, this wasn’t just a dream or something.</p><p>“Don’t worry”, Sebastian winked at him with a charming smile, and Blaine hoped that he wasn’t drooling right now. “Your secret is save with me.”</p><p>Gosh, he could listen to Sebastian’s voice all day long even though his words didn’t even make any sense anymore. But as long as Sebastian talked to him, Blaine would even be okay with him thinking he was a fantasy creature.</p><p>At that moment, he had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into.</p><hr/><p>Kurt picked at the broccoli on his plate with a frown.</p><p>“Everything fine, kiddo?”, Burt, his dad, asked him worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, yes”, he waved it off and took a big sip of his orange juice.</p><p>Even though he still looked skeptical, his dad didn’t dig deeper. Instead, he changed the topic. “So boys, as you know, my sister is going to marry in a month. Do you already have dates?”, he asked curiously.</p><p>Burt’s sister Annabeth would marry a rich European, and as far as Kurt knew, that wedding was going to be opulent and pompous, even their invitations were made out of golden paper.</p><p>Finn grinned widely. “I will go with Quinn, of course.”</p><p>Kurt annoyedly rolled his eyes. Of course, his stepbrother needed to boast about his oh-so awesome Cheerio girlfriend who was just perfect. Perfect blond hair, perfect physique, perfect grades at school… She was so perfect it made him nauseous.</p><p>Carole turned to him, interested. “And what about you, Kurt? Will you ask Adam?”</p><p>“Erm…yeah, about that…” Kurt looked down his food, not quite knowing what to say.</p><p>
  <em>-Five hours earlier-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a smile on his face, Kurt was ringing the doorbell of his boyfriend’s home, but nobody answered it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He and Adam had a date now. Where was he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frowning, Kurt retrieved his phone and dialed the number of the other boy but was surprised that he didn’t pick up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he tried opening the door – and was surprised that it was not locked. So there was someone at his place. “Hello?”, he shouted. No reaction.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait… Did he just hear something fall down upstairs?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick, Kurt walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom of his boyfriend. Maybe, Adam just took a nap and overslept, like a couple of times before. He was such a sleepyhead, it was endearing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiling, Kurt opened the door. “Good morning, bab-” He was unable to end that sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Adam was indeed in bed – but not alone. He was about to kiss the jawline of another guy, both of them were naked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Well, he hadn’t seen that one coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment, Adam spotted him on the doorway and looked like a deer caught in headlight. “Kurt…” He seemed to be at a loss of words as well. Before he could say something else, Kurt had already stormed out of the room, downright shocked.</em>
</p><p>So much for boyfriend. To make matters worse, Adam had broken up with him with a text afterwards because he fell for that guy head over heels who happened to be an elbow model.</p><p>Kurt’s ex dumped him. For a freaking <em>elbow model</em> of all people.</p><p>How pathetic.</p><p>He was still shocked about what had happened, he wasn’t ready for confessing to his family that he got dumped.</p><p>“Did you break up?”, Finn asked curiously. Curse him. If only he was as sharp witted in school as in finding out what was going on in Kurt’s love life…</p><p>When Kurt didn’t answer immediately, Finn started grinning goofily. “Oooh, so it’s true? Who dumped who? Did he cheat on you? Or were you the unfaithful jerk?”</p><p>“Finn!”, Carole said sternly, but Kurt just waved it off.</p><p>“It’s okay, really”, he said with a forced smile. “We just weren’t meant to be together. It was a mutual decision.”</p><p>Why the hell did he even lie? He was probably too ashamed about that he got dumped because of an <em>elbow model</em>.</p><p>Burt and Carole looked at him compassionately, and Kurt would have loved to storm out of the room now. Their pity only made his broken heart ache worse.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, kiddo”, his dad tried to cheer him up. “Partners are overrated anyway.” At that, Carole threw him a weird glance, and he lifted his hands in surrender. “You can just take a friend to the wedding.”</p><p>“Too bad he has no friends”, Finn muttered, and Kurt threw him a killing glance. If he had it his way, he would gag him, immediately.</p><p>The compassionate glances his parents threw him were just unbearable.</p><p>“But I already have a new boyfriend”, he snapped irritatedly, without thinking. “A new boyfriend who is way better than Adam.”</p><p>Finn looked surprised, so did his parents.</p><p>“But that’s great, sweetie”, Carole gushed eventually. “Do we know him?”</p><p>“No, you don’t”, Kurt lied. <em>How can you know him if he doesn’t even exist?</em></p><p>“And what’s his name?”, Burt asked curiously. “What is he like? What are his hobbies? Is he also enrolled at McKinley?”</p><p>
  <em>What had he just done?</em>
</p><p>Trying way too hard to keep his cool, Kurt answered: “You will find out at the wedding where you will meet in person. You are all going to love him, I promise.”</p><p>Great, now, he needed to find a picture-book boyfriend in less than a month, or else, he needed to admit that he had been lying. And embarrass himself in front of his entire family.</p><p>Life was just great, wasn’t it?</p><hr/><p>When Sebastian had told him he could keep his secret, Blaine should have known that he was lying. The first thing he noticed when he entered the schoolbuilding was that everyone was looking at him…in awe. Some were even greeting him nicely on their way as if they were old friends, even all the popular girls of the cheerleading team or the Jocks. It was kind of surreal.</p><p>“Blaine Anderson! Blaine Anderson!” That jewish guy with an afro, Jacob or something, came rushing over to him with a microphone and his camera crew in tow. “Is it true that you are a vampire?”</p><p>Blaine stared at him, not quite knowing what to say. “I…”</p><p>“It is true”, someone behind him suddenly spoke up. “He admitted it yesterday.”, Sebastian added smugly and casually linked arms with Blaine.</p><p>When he did so, Blaine felt like on cloud nine. This couldn’t be happening, right? The hottest boy alive acknowledged him in front of the entire school?</p><p>Some of the girls squealed excitedly, others had retrieved their phones to take a selfie with him.</p><p>“You mean, like Edward Cullen from Twilight?”, Quinn Fabray, one of the cheerios, asked delightedly. “Do you also sparkle in the sunlight?”</p><p>“Of course not”, Sebastian answered indignantly, and turned back to Blaine, questioning. “Wait, you don’t, right?”</p><p>“I…” When he was about to say that he was no vampire, that all that was merely a big misunderstanding, he quickly closed his mouth again.</p><p>Finally, he was one of the most popular kids at school, and Sebastian was talking to him as well. Why ruin everything? People (Especially Sebastian) wanted him to be a vampire? Great, they would get a vampire. So he smiled as charmingly as he could. “Of course not”, he said with a wink, and Sebastian looked at him as if he was the most awesome thing in the world “That’s just fiction, Sebastian was right.”</p><p>The girls exchanged delighted glances, almost fighting to get closer to the pseudo vampire. Sebastian protectively stepped in front of them. “Get lost”, he instructed sternly “He plays for the other team, so he’s mine.”</p><p>Disappointed, the girls stepped back. At that moment, the school bell rang, signaling that it was time for classes. The students hurried to their classrooms, and when Blaine was about to turn around as well to get to biology classes, Sebastian held him back.</p><p>“See you at lunch break, sexy.”, he whispered to him, and kissed him on his cheek before he strutted away as well. Blaine could only stare after the other boy with a goofy grin.</p><p>Life was just great, wasn't it?</p><p>…</p><p>Sitting with the popular kids at the same table at the canteen was one of the best experiences <em>ever</em>. Blaine saw how all the other kids at the other table were looking over to them, jealous, and couldn’t help but think that he was one of them yesterday.</p><p>But now, it felt like an entirely different life. Especially because none other than Sebastian was sitting next to him.</p><p>“Can you, like, let things float with your mind?”, a tall, dark haired jock, asked him at that moment.</p><p>Quinn, probably his girlfriend, shook her head. “That’s nonsense, Finn. Just because he is vampire that doesn’t mean he has telekinetic powers.” She turned to him, interested. “Right?”</p><p>Blaine shook his head. “Yes, you are right. I’m a vampire, no wizard.”</p><p>“Is it true that vampires are part demons?”, Santana, a sassy Latina, asked curiously.</p><p>Nervous, Blaine took another sip of his strawberry tomato smoothie. “Actually…”</p><p>“Whatcha drinking?”, Puck (is this even his real name?), another jock, wanted to know, eyeing the red liquid in his bottle. “Is this blood?”</p><p>All these questions were overwhelming to him and he didn’t know how to answer them all. Sebastian must have noticed that something was wrong because he threw all of the others killing glances. “Guys, guys, leave this good guy alone. You can pose him all your questions another time, okay?”</p><p>Luckily, they all followed orders and changed the topic, talking about the next game, the upcoming championships and all the teachers they hated.</p><p>After lunch break, Sebastian accompanied Blaine to his locker. “Are you in the mood for hanging out together after school?”, Sebastian asked him with his signature smirk Blaine had fallen in love with.</p><p>Blaine’s eyes lit up. Sebastian freaking Smythe wanted to spend more time with him? This must be a dream, right? When would he wake up?</p><p>“I…I would love to”, he stuttered. “That would be great.”</p><p>“Good.” Sebastian winked at him when he handed him a card with his phone number. “Just call me whenever you are in the mood, sexy.”</p><p>“Sure”, Blaine whispered, flabbergasted. Once again, he could only stare when he watched Sebastian walk to his own classes. In the meantime, the hallways were weirdly deserted, probably because he was already a couple of minutes late for Spanish classes.</p><p>That teacher was so going to love him.</p><p>He was about to head to the classroom when he heard someone behind him applauding slowly.</p><p>Confused, Blaine turned around. Behind him stood that boy from yesterday, that boy who had insulted him after he had made him fall in front of the toilet.</p><p>“Blaine, right?”, the boy asked him sneeringly. “Congratulations, you successfully kidded the entire school.”</p><p>Blaine felt how he paled instantly. “Who are you?”, was the only thing that came to his mind at the moment.</p><p>“Call me Kurt”, Kurt snapped with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. “Or the only one at this school whose IQ is higher than one. Because that’s what it takes to look through that ridiculous lie. You are faking, and you’re not even good at it.”</p><p>“I…” Dammit, why didn’t he know what to say lately? “I have no idea what you are talking about.”, he answered, craning his chin. At least something.</p><p>“Don’t even try lying to me, Anderson”, Kurt scoffed, scowling. “You may have fooled the school, but you cannot fool me. Vampires are nothing more than an invention of mentally deficient fools with no lives, and we both know it.”</p><p>“That was highly disrespectful towards those people”, Blaine commented, but quickly closed his mouth when Kurt glared at him angrily.</p><p><em>Crap.</em> That guy really found out. And what now?</p><p>There was only one thing that came to his mind.</p><p>Begging on his knees.</p><p>“Please don’t tell the school, or Sebastian”, he started pleading with puppy dog eyes. "You have no idea how hard it is to be the new kid."</p><p>Kurt looked at him coldly, shaking his head. “Are you stupid or something? I don’t need to. Even those idiots of McKinley will know soon that you lied, because seriously, you didn’t even try to pretend being a vampire. Until now, you were just lucky they bought it, but one day, they will start posing questions. About your powers or your thirst for blood, or whatever vampires can or must do.”</p><p>Blaine cocked his head to the side. He didn’t think about it that way. “And what if you help me? You know, with faking it?”</p><p>For a while, Kurt just stared at him. “You are kidding me, right? Why shall I help you? I really have better things to do. Have a nice life, <em>Bledward”</em>, he scoffed eventually, turned on his heel and wanted to walk away.</p><p>But Blaine didn’t give up that easily. Finally, his crush liked him, and he would fight for it until the very end. So he rushed over to the other boy and gripped his elbow. “What do you want? Is there anything you need? Money? A babysitter for your dog? Someone who does your homework?”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I don’t want your money, I have an allergy to animal hair and I’m a straight A student. But nice try. That just confirmed to me how pathetic you actually are, Anderson. And now, leave me the hell alone.” He ripped his arm away and let out another scoff.</p><p>“Are you sure?”, Blaine asked persistently. “Nothing you need? Everyone needs something. I would do everything you want me to, I’m serious.”</p><p>Kurt halted in his tracks. Even though his head was telling him that this was a horrible idea, he turned around anyway. <em>“Fine”</em>, he groaned. “But only under one condition.”</p><p>Victorious, Blaine pumped his fist in the air. “Yay! And what is it you want me to do?”</p><p>“Be my fake boyfriend at my aunt’s wedding in one month. But not halfheartedly or something, I want the entire program: Holding hands, you swooning over me in front of my family and friends-”<em> -Which friends exactly?- "-</em>you know what I mean. I want the most perfect fake boyfriend, and in return, I will help you turn you into the most perfect fake vampire."</p><p>Kurt expected that he would protest, but Blaine just shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, why not? Sounds like fun.”</p><p>“You are a pain in the neck!”, Kurt groaned, slowly getting irritated by Blaine’s good temper. He retrieved a sheet of paper and scribbled down his number. “Here, call me this evening. We still have a lot of work to do with-” He disdainfully pointed at Blaine and let out a scoff- “-<em>that.</em> Unbelievable people took you serious while you look like that.”</p><p>He got the phone number of two guys within only one day. <em>Awesome.</em></p><p>Blaine pouted when he looked at his button up shirt, his neatly gelled back hair, and his yellow bow tie at his reflection in the mirror next to him. “Hey, what’s wrong with my outfit?”</p><p>Already annoyed, Kurt rolled his eyes. “Pretty much <em>everything.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rule number one: Never ever wear bowties ever again.”, Kurt instructed coldly.</p><p>Blaine’s face fell. “But I cannot live without my bowties”, he whined.</p><p>“Can you live without Smythe?”, Kurt retorted. When he noticed the other boy’s surprised face expression, he laughed shortly. “Oh, please, Anderson, you are so into him, pretty much everyone at McKinley already noticed it by now.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “But they were too stupid to notice that you are just faking…”</p><p>Now, the boys were sitting in Blaine’s room, having a look into his closet to change Blaine’s wardrobe and turn it more ‘vampiric’. “I want you to burn down all of your bowties, along with your clownish pants and your tons of hair gel”, Kurt ordered icily.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Do you want those stupid people at McKinley to believe you are a vampire?” Kurt put his hands on his hips and looked at him sternly. “Then do as I say.”</p><p>Blaine grimaced when he put all of his bowties into a box, making a mental note to hide them as soon as Kurt didn’t look his way.</p><p>“And what else am I supposed to wear?”</p><p>“I knew you would ask.” Kurt retrieved his phone, showing him photos he had downloaded earlier that day. “I figured that vampires all seem to prefer bad boy clothes such as biker jackets, ripped jeans and combat boots, a la Edward Cullen.”</p><p>Blaine looked at him, utterly horrified. “But that’s the exact opposite of what I want to wear”, he complained.</p><p>“Do you want to keep up your lie and become Smythe’s toyboy?”, Kurt asked him sharply.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it”, he answered resignedly. “So biker jackets and ripped jeans? I think I could snatch some of those from Coop’s closet whenever he’s on another date.”</p><p>Kurt scrolled down his display. “Second topic: Your appearance. Vampires are supposed to be pale, right?”</p><p>“Like you?”, Blaine teased him, and when Kurt threw him a killing glance, he quickly looked down. “I’m just looking like that because I’m sick”, he explained contritely. “As soon as I recovered, we are going to have a problem.”</p><p>“That’s why you need to use make up from now on”, Kurt explained, retrieving a couple of utensils from his bag.</p><p>“Since when do you know how to use make up?”, Blaine asked him curiously when Kurt told him to turn to him and started powdering his face. “Do you make yourself up as well? Are you into drag queens and stuff?”</p><p>“Shut the hell up, I need to concentrate”, Kurt snapped while he put on some white looking foundation. “The third point on my list are fake fangs. Do you have some?”</p><p>Blaine tried not to shake his head to much while the other boy was busy with turning him paler. “I will just order some on Amazon.”</p><p>“Not necessary” Kurt retrieved something else from his bag. “Finn once thought it was funny to our Spanish teacher one day, so he bought some for a prank but never used them. Now open your mouth, Bledward.”</p><p>He did as he said, and when he turned Blaine to the mirror, he needed to gasp for air. Unbelievable, he looked like an entirely different person.</p><p>Kurt turned to him, looking pensive. “But you are aware that you can’t keep doing that forever, right? People will find out eventually.”</p><p>“As soon as I graduated from highschool, I will come clear about it”, Blaine shrugged. “I only have one and a half years left anyway.”</p><p>“This is a bad idea, Anderson”, Kurt told him warningly. “I know exactly how superficial Smythe is. Once he finds out you are just faking, he will drop you like a hot potato.”</p><p>Blaine shook his head. “Then let’s just make sure he <em>won’t</em> find out, okay? I mean, how hard can it be to pretend being someone else?”</p><p>When Kurt wanted to answer him back, someone else entered Blaine’s room. “Hey, Squirt, I got you…” He surprisedly looked back and forth between his brother and the other boy. “Oooh, so you already found friends? Or is he more than that? So much for bad first schoolday…”</p><p>Blaine blushed. “He is not my boyfriend, Coop. We are just fri…” He trailed off. Strictly speaking, he and Kurt weren’t even friends, they were merely partners in crime. “…we share a couple of classes.”</p><p>Cooper still didn’t look convinced. Skeptical, he pointed at his makeup and fangs. “Since when are you even into cosplay?”</p><p>Crap, what was he supposed to say now?</p><p>“This is for a school project”, Kurt quickly lied. “We have to give a presentation in…arts. About fantasy creatures and what they look like.”</p><p>“Ooookayy…” Cooper backed away. “If that’s they case, I don’t want to disturb you any longer, little bro.” He awkwardly waved at the duo before he withdrew to his own room.</p><p>For some reason, Kurt was still staring at the spot where his brother had been standing a couple of seconds ago. “Your brother is not gay, and single, is he?”, he eventually asked Blaine tentatively.</p><p>Blaine scowled at him. “You cannot be serious! Jeez, it’s <em>my brother</em> we are talking about!”, he huffed irritatedly.</p><p>This time, it was Kurt who sheepishly looked down. “It was worth a try…” In the next moment, he looked at his display again, checking his list and continuing as if he just didn’t try finding out Blaine’s older brother's relationship status. “Point four on my list: Golden contacts. Because there is nothing more attractive about a vampire than his changing irises, right?”</p><p>…</p><p>The glances all the kids at school threw him and all the whispering behind his back (positive whispering) were music to his ears…and eyes.</p><p>That day, Blaine wore dark shades to a greyish biker jacket, ripped blue jeans, a plain white T shirt and dark combat boots, his hair was just slightly gelled, and his face full of white make up.</p><p>When he went past Kurt, he subtly whispered into his ear: “Don’t forget to take off your shades” before he returned to pretending he had never talked to Blaine in his life before.</p><p>Sebastian was smirking at him from afar, and Blaine forced himself not to smile back goofily.</p><p>“You need to be a bad boy, Blaine Anderson”, Kurt had told him yesterday. “Not the nice boy next door. Vampires are self-absorbed beings that don’t give a damn about others.”</p><p>“How are you today, sexy?”, Sebastian purred, linking arms with him, and Blaine refrained himself from fanning himself excitedly. When would he ever get used to that?</p><p>“Fine”, he decided to answer coolly, and Sebastian looked at him delightedly when he spotted Blaine’s fangs.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”, Sebastian asked him, and when Blaine said: “Yeah, why not?” (Sounding almost bored, just as Kurt had taught him), he asked curiously: “How old are you exactly?”</p><p>“Age is just a question of interpretation. I’m as old as I feel”, Blaine answered with a charming smile.</p><p>Sebastian looked clearly impressed, and Blaine’s stomach was prickling with butterflies. “You are something else, Blaine Anderson”, he gushed. “I love it.”</p><p>At that moment, Quinn, Santana, Brittany as well as some of the jocks joined them.</p><p>“I wondered what exactly your powers are”, Santana asked him with cocked eyebrows. “Or are you one of these weaklings?”</p><p>“How dare you, Shaqueera?”, Sebastian hissed with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. “Blaine is a vampire, end of the story.”</p><p>“But I’m telling the truth”, the Latina retorted, hands on her hips “Did he ever show us his powers? Or otherwise prove us he isn’t bluffing?”</p><p>When Sebastian was about to put Santana in her place, Blaine lifted his hands in surrender.</p><p>“It’s okay, she’s right. During the daylight, I cannot use my powers, after all, I’m a creature of the night. But I can show you this.” With that, he put down his shades, showing off his new contacts he had quickly bought and put on before classes had started.</p><p>The girls and guys gasped for air, aghast, but Santana was still not looking convinced. “Oh, please, I still don’t buy it, hobbit. I want a proof of you showing off your powers.”</p><p>“And how, Einstein?”, Quinn asked her. “He just explained why he can’t.”</p><p>Santana started smiling evilly, and Blaine started to feel uneasy because of that smile. “I know something.” She motioned her friends to come closer to her and started whispering: “The cousin of a friend of the ex of the uncle of the brother of an acquaintance knows where the next meeting of a drug cartel will take place, it would just take me a few calls to get the location.”</p><p>Blaine gulped.</p><p>“And what does that have to do with Blainey?”, Brittany who didn’t get it asked her.</p><p>“And more importantly: Why don’t you tell the cops?”, Quinn added with a frown.</p><p>“Because our super-duper vampire over here is stronger and faster than all of the cops”, Santana pointed out. “He can stop them in no time, right? Those people’s meeting will take place at night anyway.”</p><p>Oh no, that didn’t sound good.</p><p>Sebastian’s face lit up. “That’s a great idea. Just tell Blaine the time and the place and he’s in.”</p><p>“Hey, but…”</p><p>Santana smiled diabolically. “Awesome. After you have taken them down, send us a proof with a pic, capish?”</p><p>Blaine had paled, luckily, they couldn’t tell because of his makeup. “Wait…you are not coming with me?”</p><p>He was surprised when the group burst into laughter.</p><p>“No offense, dude, but I don’t want to die yet”, one of the jocks chuckled. “After all, we are no superhumans like you.”</p><p><em>Neither am I</em>, Blaine thought desperately, hoping he wasn’t about to sweat. He was <em>so</em> screwed. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>The bell rang, and the group parted ways. “I await your photos on your Facebook account, hobbit”, Santana said before she and her friends strutted towards their next classroom.</p><p>Blaine stayed behind, stunned. This couldn’t be happening, right? Just when he thought that everything went prefect, someone or something needed to destroy everything.</p><p>Life <em>sucked.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You just signed your death warrant, Blaine Anderson.”, Kurt said for the hundredth time, shaking his head while they were driving towards the meeting place of the drug dealer gang two days later. It was already eleven pm, and since Blaine’s parents weren’t home anyway, he didn’t have to sneak out.</p><p>Why did people always have to repeat all the bad things that happened to Blaine lately?</p><p>Blaine sighed deeply. “I know, I know. But what else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Kurt let out a scoff. “Maybe tell everyone the truth?”</p><p>“That’s out of question!”</p><p>“And why, Anderson?” Kurt shortly looked at him before he concentrated on the road in front of him again. “Just because of that Meerkat?”</p><p>Blaine threw him a killing glance. “Don’t ever dare calling him like that ever again”, he hissed. “Sebastian is just awesome, and just because you are jealous of him and his life, you don’t need to…”</p><p>At that, Kurt laughed shortly. “Jealous of Sebastian? You are kidding me, right? I hate that guy!”</p><p>“Because you are jealous of him?”</p><p>Kurt started scowling and gritted his teeth angrily. “Sebastian is the most obnoxious person I have ever met. Once he even…” He didn’t end that sentence and bit his lower lip. “You know what? Just forget it, Bledward.”</p><p>“Forget what?” What he had said had piqued Blaine's curiosity. “Do you and Sebastian have a prehistory? Were you boyfriends or something?”</p><p>“Heavens, no!” Kurt looked downright disgusted. “As if I would ever …Oh my god, you are <em>driving me crazy!</em>” He was still looking disturbed about Blaine’s theory. “You are <em>grossing me out</em>, Anderson.”</p><p>Wow, Blaine had never seen someone hate another person like Kurt seemed to hate Sebastian. But he was determined to find out what had happened between them in the past one day.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I take it back”, he said appeasedly. In order to change the topic, Blaine pointed at big selection of firecrackers of all sizes on the backseat. “What do you need those for?”, he asked, genuinely interested. Because seriously, Kurt didn’t look like that kind of person that liked fireworks, no offence.</p><p>Kurt shrugged. “Those aren’t mine, my stepbrother bought them because he and his brainless friends want to blow up a deserted lodge or something. He wants to hide them from our parents, so he just put them into my car without asking first.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. "You never told me you have a stepbrother. Do I know him?"</p><p>At that moment, Kurt turned to the right and parked his Navigator behind a giant tree. “There we are, Anderson”, he said solemnly, not answering Blaine's question. A cold shiver was running down Blaine’s spine when he spotted the abandoned shack.</p><p>“And what now?”, Blaine asked anxiously.</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. “You are going to spy on them, just like we have planned it. Hide somewhere, take notes and…you know, the usual spying stuff. Find out their weaknesses that you could use against them. And make sure you don’t get caught if you don’t want to die yet.”</p><p>Blaine gulped and closed his eyes, counting until ten. ‘I’m only doing this for you, Sebastian’, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and got out of the car.</p><p>“Don’t you want to come with me?”, he asked the other boy who had stayed put.</p><p>At that, Kurt just laughed scornfully. “Other than you, I want to celebrate my twenty-first birthday, preferably still alive.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. “I understand.” He then started walking towards the shack. “Wish me lu-”</p><p>Before he could end his sentence, however, he could hear the engine of the car, and when he turned around, he saw that Kurt had started driving away. “Have a nice life, Anderson!”, he shouted before he sped away.</p><p>Stunned, Blaine stared after him. He always thought that Kurt and he were starting to become something like…friends. But apparently, he was wrong. Too bad, having a friend here in Lima would have been nice.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>He was here only for one reason: Because he wanted to find out the weaknesses of his possible opponents, leave afterwards and come up with a plan on how he could fake that he defeated those men with his 'vampire powers' , of course without dirtying his hands. Okay, those were three reasons, but let's don't be petty.</p><p>Hopefully, Cooper would be so kind to pick him up afterwards after Kurt left (how could he? Worst partner in crime <em>ever</em>) because he really doubted that cabs would drive to this place. Blaine retrieved his phone and sent Cooper a short text, hoping that he wasn’t about to have sex with another woman right now and wouldn't check his texts.</p><p>‘Get you act together, Anderson’, he thought to himself when he started sneaking towards the shack and took cover behind a tree. Inside, he could hear how people were conversing in Spanish, and unfortunately, Blaine’s Spanish was more than rusted, he barely understood anything.</p><p>When he dared peeking into one of the windows, he saw how brawny, tan men were smoking pot and drinking Tequila (or rather downing Tequila shots as if it was water. Seriously, were their livers out of steel?)</p><p>Packs full of suspicious white powder were lying in the center of the table while more than a dozen men were conversing loudly and aggressively.</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p><p>This was way worse than expected. Those guys looked so buff that they made Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a pathetic weakling. Tattoos of bullheads, skulls and crossbones were on their bi- and triceps, their scowls made clear that it was no good idea to mess with them. Okay, that was it. Blaine gave up. There was no way he could find out the weaknesses of those guys because <em>there were none</em>, easy as that. Besides, he was sure that they needed to be armed to the teeth, and he was even afraid of water pistols after a traumatic incident involving Cooper and his stupid friends ten years ago.</p><p>He was about to turn around and leave, thinking that he could maybe curl up on the sofa in his living room and rewatch <em>Breakfast at Tiffany's </em>and accept that he would probably die alone instead of risking his life just because of a crush, but suddenly, he heard Katy Perry’s <em>Teenage Dream </em>blare from the loudspeakers of – <em>his</em> <em>phone</em>, on full blast.</p><p>Blaine was convinced that his heart would stop beating any moment. With trembling hands, he retrieved the device, spotting Cooper’s stupid face on his display. <em>Great</em>, now that he didn’t need him, he called him? Normally, Cooper <em>never</em> called him back. He immediately declined the call, but it was already too late.</p><p>The guys looked out of the window, narrowing their eyes when they spotted him. Blaine’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>“Erm…lo siento?”, he said tentatively, hoping that he didn’t make any mistakes. “No hablo español“, he added when the guys were still gazing at him as if he was an alien. Dammit, why did he take French and Latin as foreign languages instead of Spanish?</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here, kid?”, one of the men growled with a strong accent.</p><p>Blaine rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “I…I wanted to go to a nightclub, I think I … I took the wrong directio-” Just at this moment, his brain remembered that he should better get lost, so he turned around and broke into a run.</p><p>Behind him, men were yelling something in Spanish, and according to the steps, they were following him, and they were coming closer and closer. Luckily for Blaine, they didn't seem to be that sober anymore, and tripped every now and then, or else, he would be dead meat by now. But he was aware that it was only a matter of time until they would outrun him.</p><p>Dammit, what was he supposed to do now?</p><p>Just when he thought that it was over, something small behind him suddenly blew up, and Blaine tripped, startled by the shock.</p><p>When he turned around, he noticed that the men that had been chasing him were lying on the ground, not that far away from him, but far enough to not get hit by the small explosion himself.</p><p>Crackling of leaves could be heard, and Blaine stiffened. Was it one of the bad guys? <em>Game over.</em> Too bad, he still didn't write down his last will. Who would take care of Lloyd, his goldfish once he was dead? And who would get his beloved DVD collection of musicals? Or the password to his Netflix account? Or...</p><p>“Calm down, Anderson, it’s only me”, a familiar voice said, sounding annoyed, almost bored.</p><p>Blaine sighed a breath of relief and turned around with a smile. “Kurt? I thought you didn’t want to die yet?” Well, seemed like he underestimated his partner in crime.</p><p>“I don’t, but I don’t want to explain your dead body to your parents either”, Kurt shrugged. He was holding small firecrackers in his hands, so it must have been him who had thrown them at the bad guys. “Come on, Bledward. They only have second degree burns because those firecrackers are only harmless compared to their creepily disproportionate muscles. They will wake up soon and be mad as hell.” He tugged him away by the hand, and Blaine followed him numbly. They should better put some miles between themselves and those guys before they came to and would do horrible things to them.</p><p>But there was one thing he needed to say out loud.</p><p>“Admit it, you already like me, right?”, Blaine joked while they were running.</p><p>Kurt just rolled his eyes and elegantly jumped over a tree trunk. “Not in the slightest. But if you die, I won’t get my fake date for the wedding, and that would be disadvantagous.”</p><p>Blaine smiled goofily. “I don’t buy your icy façade, Kurt. You do indeed have a heart of gold, but you try everything to hide it.”</p><p>“Believe what you want”, Kurt answered harshly, sounding disinterested. “But I still don’t like you.”</p><p>“'Whither are thou rushing?”, a deep voice suddenly said, and the boys stopped in their tracks, exchanging scared glances. A Mexican man came walking towards them slowly, a knife in his hands (<em>well, at least, he doesn't seem to have a gun</em>, Blaine thought. Not that the knife was awesome, but still...) He looked by far brawnier than the ones Blaine had seen in the shack, so he must be their leader or something, and according to his scowl, they had pissed him off. <em>Crap.</em> “What have you sons of bitches done to my men!?” Even though he was slurring a bit, he could still stand upright, kind of. Whether they could use his drowsiness to their advantage?</p><p>A short exchange of glances with Kurt seemed to confirm that he was thinking the same.</p><p>“They were pretty impolite, Sir”, Kurt said matter-off-factly, and Blaine elbowed him to silence him. What the hell was that boy doing? That was certainly the fastest way for them to get killed.</p><p>The man pointed the knife at the boys threateningly. “You kids made a big mistake, and you are going to pay. I'm telling you, I'm gonna slice you up like sticks and serve you to my pitbulls. I'm sure they will be happy about young, soft flesh.”</p><p>When he wanted to come closer, Kurt retrieved something from his pocket. “Well, the prospect of ending up as dog treat is...let's say, <em>unedifying</em>, so you better stay away”, he said firmly, holding the taser to his direction. “Don’t make a wrong movement, I’m serious.”</p><p>“Where the hell did you get that one from?”, Blaine asked him incredulously.</p><p>“I borrowed it from my stepmother without her knowing about it”, Kurt muttered with a shrug.</p><p>The criminal looked at them unimpressedly. “I bet you don’t even know how that thing works, kid, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think you want to find out”, Blaine said, craning his chin and hoping that Kurt knew what he was doing, or else they were both going to be dead in a couple of seconds, and thrown to this man's dog. <em>Yuck.</em></p><p>Much to their surprise, the man started smiling at them and dropped his knife. “You boys are endearing.” As quick as a flash, or so it seemed to Blaine, he came closer – and snatched the taser out of Kurt’s hands in no time who stared at him in shock.</p><p>"What the hell?", the latter one exclaimed, stunned.</p><p>“I knew it”, the Latino laughed while he played with the taser. “You kids are nothing more than a joke. And you are starting to annoy me.” Before they could even blink, he had punched Kurt in the face who reeled back and fell down due to the impact.</p><p>“Hey, that hurt!”, Kurt yelled, holding his right eye. “How dare you? How am I ever going to make it big if my fabulous face is ruined?”</p><p>"Narcissist", Blaine muttered under his breath.</p><p>Kurt sat up and looked up to him, glaring. "<em>What</em> did you just say?", he growled dangerously.</p><p>To be honest, Blaine had no idea whether to be more afraid of that pissed goon on their opposite or of one fed up chestnut-haired boy. "Nothing, nothing", he said to Kurt.</p><p>When the criminal came closer this time, Blaine couldn't help but think about the Sadie Hawkins incident back then. Back then, he had been powerless. He had been too scared to defend himself and let those idiots beat the crap out of him.</p><p>But not tonight.</p><p>He had sworn to himself that he would not let it happen again.</p><p>As the goon came closer and closer, Blaine didn’t think twice, and kicked him in the crotch with all he had. The man, suprised about the blow, screamed like a small girl and fell to his knees. “You fucking son of a bitch!”, he screeched angrily, breathing and squirming like a woman who's about to give birth to twins. "But don't worry, if I go down, you will go the hell down with me, you little piece of shit!" Before they even could blink, he had already hit Blaine with the taser while he fell to the ground, defeated.</p><p>Blaine started screaming as well and fell down as he couldn’t feel his body anymore due to the shock.</p><p>“I can’t move!”, he shouted, terrified.</p><p>In the meantime, Kurt had gotten up slowly and looked at the guys on the ground, crossing his arms amusedly. His right eye was swollen and he had a split lip, but he didn't seem to care that much about it. “The biggest dork in the world and a drug dealer lying on the ground, defeated. How interesting”, he muttered, his perfidious smile came back to his bruised face. “Why do I feel weirdly satisfied?”</p><p>Upon hearing that sentence, Blaine could only shake his head. “You do have a problem, are you aware of that? Just do something now!”</p><p>Sighing melodramatically, Kurt walked over to the man who was still pretty busy with holding his best piece, picked up the taser and tased the man until he passed out. “<em>That’s</em> for ruining my fabulous face. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a lot of work to do to cover it up”, he hissed angrily, still holding his black eye.</p><p>Blaine felt how the feeling in his arms slowly returned and propped himself up, furrowing his eyebrows. “I think we just defeated the drug gang’s boss plus all of his men.” He just couldn't believe it.</p><p>“Yes, we did”, Kurt agreed, and for a split second, he was even smiling genuinely, but it was gone as quick as it came, and maybe, Blaine just imagined it. Kurt retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the blood from the bruise on his face. “I thought your superficial friends wanted a photo where you show them you defeated those people. What are you still waiting for?”</p><p>With a grin, Blaine looked up to him. “This is going to be so great; Sebastian is so going to love me for that”, he gushed, and Kurt’s face expression darkened. “I don’t want to hear that heinous name <em>ever again</em>, or next time, you are going to fight shady drug dealers all alone, are we clear?”</p><p>Blaine nodded slowly. “Okay, okay, I got it.”</p><p>“Good. Now get up so that we can get this over with, I want to go home”, he commanded while he carefully touched the bruises under his eye.</p><p>“Yeah, about that…” Blaine looked down sheepishly and pointed at his legs he still couldn't feel. “I think I need your help with that. When exactly do you think will the paralysis wear off?”</p><p>Kurt groaned, annoyed, and rolled his eyes, or rather just his left, uninjured eye. “You really are a pain in the neck, Anderson. And that’s why I waste my time?” With that, he turned on his heel and strutted towards the direction where he had parked the car.</p><p>Blaine anxiously looked around in the pitch black forest. Whether there were bloodthirsty wolves, or bears at that forest? Now that he couldn't move, he was going to be easy prey. "Kurt, come back! You can't just leave me behind!", he whined, dragging himself after the other boy and gripping Kurt's ankle before he could leave. "I'm way too young to die! Plus I still didn't win over Sebastian!"</p><p>He could hear how Kurt let out a scoff, and for some weird reason, Blaine needed to smile. With a derogative face expression, Kurt looked down to him and snapped: "How about you use your<em> oh-so great vampire powers</em> to beam yourself home, or better, into the Meerkat's bed? And while you're at it, you could also miraculously conjure up brains you could distribute at McKinley. Oh, if you got one of those brains as well, it would be great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana’s eyes widened when she saw the selfies Blaine had taken with his phone the previous night, the tied up, unconscious criminals could be seen in the background.</p><p>“No fucking way…”, she muttered, stunned. “You took them down <em>all alone</em>?”</p><p><em>Actually, I got a little help</em>, Blaine thought when he caught a glimpse of a certain flamboyant chestnut-haired boy who was about to spray his hair in front of his locker’s mirror, his black eye had been concealed carefully. He had no idea how he would have gotten out of this situation alive if it wasn’t for Kurt, so Blaine made a mental note to thank him afterwards.</p><p>“Of course he did”, Sebastian said proudly and with a smug smile on his face. “I told you so, Shaqueera, but you didn’t want to listen, as always.”</p><p>Santana narrowed her eyes displeasedly and crossed her arms, Brittany next to her laid her arm around her torso consolingly. “Don’t be mad, San. I know what can cheer you up.” She pointed at one of the posters that were hanging all over the hallway. “The prom I organized with the event management committee. This year, its theme is going to be fantasy, and we all need to dress up as supernatural beings.”</p><p>“So basically, that's just a lame ripoff of Halloween. Looks like Blaine won’t need a costume”, Quinn commented “He is already a supernatural being, right?”</p><p>Blaine grimaced. “You guys don’t need to remind me of that all the time.” Remind him of the biggest lie he had ever thought of.</p><p>“But that’s nothing you should be ashamed about, my friend”, Sam, a blond jock, winked. “People would kill to be like you, I’m serious.”</p><p><em>Kill to be a liar?</em> Blaine didn’t think so.</p><p>Sebastian turned to Blaine, suddenly serious. “Guys, can I talk to my man? In private?”, he said to their entourage.</p><p>The others all exchanged knowing glances before they withdrew, and Sebastian tugged Blaine to an empty classroom, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“What is it, Sebastian?”, Blaine asked casually, hoping that he wouldn’t tell him that he found out about him faking.</p><p>But in fact, Sebastian was smiling at him. “As you know, prom is going to be in less than a month.”</p><p>Shortly after the wedding of Kurt’s aunt, as Blaine had noticed.</p><p>“And I would be more than honored if you were my date, Blaine Anderson.”</p><p>Opening and closing his mouth, Blaine stared at the other boy before he quickly composed himself. “I…I would love to, Sebastian”, he finally stuttered.</p><p><em>Jackpot!!!,</em> everything in his head screamed nonstop.</p><p>“But that’s not the only reason why I wanted to talk to you, Blaine”, Sebastian went on. Seriously, if Sebastian was about to tell him he loved him, or better, propose to him right now, Blaine was going to flip out, you know, in a good way.</p><p>“I’m aware you are a vampire, and you have the ability to turn people. And I want you to turn me as well.”</p><p>Blaine flinched. Wha…What did he just say?</p><p>Sebastian must have noticed Blaine’s bewilderment, so he quickly said: “Not now, of course. I want it to be perfect. You will turn me during prom night, there is going to be a full moon, you know. This is going to be the perfect, picturesque occasion.”</p><p>He wanted him to turn him? Into a <em>vampire?</em></p><p>Oh, crap.</p><p>Instead of cursing out loud, however, Blaine forced himself to smile at the other boy. “This is probably no good idea, Seb”, he said apologetically. “Being a vampire has a lot of downsides as well. You will never be able to age again, so you are going to outlive all of your friends and your family.”</p><p>“Hey, no problem”, Sebastian commented with a wink. “I will just turn the group of people I want around for the rest of my undead life.”</p><p>Blaine looked him deep in the eyes, grateful for the Twilight movies Kurt had forced him to bingewatch. “This is serious, Sebastian. I want you to have a fulfilling life. As a human. There are a lot of things I miss about being human and being able to have a careless and free life is one of them.”</p><p>Suddenly, Sebastian pulled him closer by his waist. “You are so considerate, sexy.” His face came closer and closer, and Blaine’s knees got softer.</p><p>When their lips met, Blaine saw fireworks in front of his closed eyes. Sadly, that moment was over way too soon as Sebastian pulled away shortly after. “But you don’t need to take care of me. I’m a big boy that knows what he wants.”</p><p>“Become a vampire?”, Blaine asked insecurely, and Sebastian laughed.</p><p>“<em>You</em>, silly”, he chuckled, and kissed Blaine again. “But admittedly, becoming a vampire would be a nice side effect.”</p><p>He let go of the other boy and walked out of the classroom. “Just think about it, Blaine.”, he said seductively before he left.</p><p>A perplexed Blaine stayed behind, wondering what had just happened.</p><p>…</p><p>Kurt cocked his head to the side when he looked at the tuxedo Blaine had been trying on during their shopping spree. “That color doesn’t suit you. Next”, he ordered.</p><p>Blaine pouted at him. “But that tuxedo’s color is black, just like all the others.” He had liked that model, but Kurt was pretty picky.</p><p>“You know, there are thousand shades of blacks, Bledward. We just need to find the one that is perfect for you.”, he explained impatiently.</p><p>“It’s just a tuxedo, Kurt”, Blaine countered tiredly.</p><p>At that, Kurt gasped for air, scandalous. “Just a tuxedo? <em>Just a tuxedo?” </em>He shook his head and sighed deeply. “My parents expect the most perfect boyfriend they have ever seen before, but obviously, you don’t seem to get it. Nevermind. Just try that other model on the hanger.”</p><p>“Tuxedo number 17”, Blaine stated. This was going to be a long, long day. “Did I already tell you that Sebastian wants me to turn him? You know, into a vampire?” He whispered the last part.</p><p>Kurt facepalmed. “How can someone like Sebastian be so stupid? Seriously, he is so stupid it hurts.”</p><p>“We are getting off talk.” Blaine nervously ruffled his hair and looked at Kurt desperately. “What am I supposed to do now? I really do like him, and I don’t want to lose what we have despite my little lie.”</p><p>“Well, it’s certainly too late for that, Bledward.” Kurt pensively searched through a couple of ties and picked a cherry red one. “If I was you, I would come clear about it at Prom at the latest. Don’t make Smythe find out, tell him voluntarily, for damage control, instead of exposing yourself in front of the entire school when you are supposed to ‘turn’ him.”</p><p>“And what if I just postpone the turning event until…I don’t know…our graduation day? Or until never?”</p><p>Kurt shook his head again and rolled his eyes. “You know yourself how stupid you sound, right? Sebastian won’t give up until he got what he wanted. He won’t take you serious anymore if you don’t follow orders.”</p><p>With a loud groan, Blaine sat down on one of the chairs in front of the changing room, burying his face in his hands. “And what else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Tell. Him. The. Truth.”, Kurt hissed annoyedly. “What’s so hard about it? If you tell him the truth and he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore, he is not worth it.”</p><p>“But I don’t just want to be his friend, goddammit!”, Blaine groaned, and people around them were looking at the duo weirdly.</p><p>Kurt threw him a strange glance. “What?”</p><p>“Yesterday, Sebastian and I kissed”, he admitted quietly. “You should have seen him. The way he looked at me. And his kiss – it was pure magic.”</p><p>“Rather rotten magic”, Kurt muttered almost inaudibly. “What a manipulating bastard.”</p><p>Questioning, Blaine turned to him. “Did you just say anything?”</p><p>When the other boy shook his head quickly, Blaine buried his face in his hands. “Until now, I could always find a way to fake it, but this time, it’s hopeless. I can’t turn Sebastian if I’m no vampire myself.”</p><p>“So becoming a vampire is everything he cares about?”, Kurt muttered, and Blaine wondered where all the compassion suddenly came from. Normally, Kurt couldn’t care less about his problems.</p><p>Blaine just shrugged helplessly. “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p>“He <em>uses</em> you, Bledward. He likes your vampire persona, but not your real self”, Kurt pointed out. “But he needs to like you for who you are, not because of fake fangs and golden contacts.”</p><p>“I know, I know”, Blaine said somewhat desperately.</p><p>“And once he finds out you put up a show, it’s over, as I have already told you”, the other boy reminded him with a serious glance. “I have seen so many people before you that got squashed by that guy like a fly underneath his unstylish shoe sole.”</p><p>Blaine gulped. He could imagine as he knew how powerful Sebastian Smythe was at McKinley High. That boy had the power to destroy him and his reputation within seconds. But to be honest, he didn’t care about his reputation.</p><p>But he did care about what was about to develop between him and Sebastian. It was something special, he just knew it.</p><p>“Do you think he would still like me the same if I told him the truth?”, Blaine asked Kurt quietly.</p><p>Kurt threw him a short pitiful glance before he turned away again. “I don’t think you want to know my answer, Bledward”, he just said, but his face expression spoke volumes.</p><p>Blaine looked at the reflection on front of him, kind of downcast. Great, just great.</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey, sexy, pool party at my place this weekend?”</p><p>During lunch break, Sebastian gave silver invitation cards to all of the popular kids, including Blaine.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just send a text to us all instead of printing dozens of invitations?”, Mike asked him with a cocked eyebrow. “You know, you could have saved a lot of trees by sending E-Vitations, and therefore make an impact on our environment.”</p><p>Sebastian threw him a killing glance. “I’m aware, smartass-Mike. But screw the environment. Old school invitations are so in nowadays.”</p><p>Actually, Blaine should feel ecstatic about that he got invited to his first pool party ever. But instead, a cold shiver was running down his spine.</p><p>“Is it true that you also do have a butler?”, Sam Evans asked Sebastian, not noticing how Blaine had paled despite his white makeup on his face.</p><p>Sebastian snorted. “Of course not, Sammy Boy. Who do you think I am? A snob?” He shook his head amusedly “No, we only have a cook, a maid and a cleaning lady, that’s more than enough.”</p><p>His friends all gasped for air.</p><p>Ignoring them all, Sebastian turned back to Blaine who was still as pale as a sheet. “What do you say, Blainers?”</p><p>“I don’t know whether a party with direct sunlight is a good idea”, Blaine stuttered nervously.</p><p>“It’s going to be cloudy, so don’t worry about that”, Quinn winked.</p><p>“Or whether I even have time”, he tried finding a way out of this.</p><p>“You just told me you have no plans for this weekend”, Brittany pointed out with an innocent smile.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>Sebastian clapped his hands solemnly. “So, it’s settled, then.” He put the silver invitation into the front pocket of Blaine’s black blazer. “Saturday, three pm. Don’t forget your swimming trunks, sexy”, he purred.</p><p>When he said that, Blaine needed to gulp. <em>Shit.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why is Blaine nervous just because of a pool party? Find out in the next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really take planning my outfits serious, don’t you?”, Blaine asked Kurt when he put on the new biker jackets he had purchased not long ago.</p><p>In order to decide what outfit to wear next week, Kurt had insisted that they would meet at his place when his parents worked and his stepbrother still had classes.</p><p>Kurt motioned him to spin around once, and Blaine followed orders. “What do you think, Bledward?”, he answered with a shrug. “I take everything I do serious. Do you already have matching pants for that jacket?”</p><p>“How about the ones I’m wearing right now?” Blaine looked down his khaki pants that were ripped on the knees.</p><p>“How about you shoot yourself right now?”, Kurt answered indignantly and let out a scoff.</p><p>Blaine raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I got it. Khaki with dark blue is a no-no.” When he was about to put off his jacket to put on his blazer, the invitation to Sebastian’s pool party fell out of the front pocket. He quickly wanted to shove that dumb piece of paper back to his pocket, but it was already too late because Kurt had seen it.</p><p>“What’s that, Anderson?” Before Blaine got the chance to answer, Kurt had picked up the invitation. “Smythe is throwing a poolparty this weekend?”</p><p>“Well…yes”, Blaine answered quietly.</p><p>At that, Kurt threw him a killing glance. “And why didn’t you tell me? We need to find the most perfect outfit for that occasion, and that’s going to take hours! And what about waterproof powder, where do we get that from?”</p><p>Only at that moment, he noticed that Blaine had slumped down on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. “Anderson? Are you okay?”, Kurt asked him.</p><p>For a while, Blaine didn’t answer. “I don’t like water”, he finally admitted “No, that’s underrated – I have an <em>aversion</em> to water.” For a split of second, Blaine could see something like compassion in Kurt’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.</p><p>“Tough luck”, was the only thing Kurt said, sounding disinterested.</p><p>Despite his obvious disinterest, Blaine continued talking. “It happened when I was six. Cooper, my older brother, was fourteen years old. Since mom and dad were at a business trip, he was in charge. He thought it was a great idea to teach me swimming.</p><p>Actually, I was not even that bad, I knew the basics my parents taught me at the gym’s swimming pool. But Cooper was still not happy about that. He said that everyone who lived in Florida, at the beach, needed to know how to swim in the sea.”</p><p>“Makes sense”, Kurt agreed while he scrolled through the online shop of a boutique on his phone.</p><p>“So he dragged me to the end of a long pier and just pushed me into the water. Too bad that he didn’t see the red flags at the beach that said: ‘High Hazard’. A strong swimmer could have handled it, but I was little and inexperienced.</p><p>The current was way to strong and dragged me deeper down.</p><p>Even though Cooper called for help quickly and I got saved not even five minutes after he threw me in, that incident scarred me for the rest of my life. Whenever I get close to water, I feel sick. And numb.” He threw Kurt an apologetic glance. “Sorry I brought you down with my traumatizing backstory.”</p><p>Kurt just laughed shortly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I will forget about that lame story in two hours at the latest, Bledward.”</p><p>As if Blaine just didn’t disburden his heart to him, Kurt turned back to the display of his phone. “I still don’t know which cardigan to order…”</p><p>Both of them were grey with brown buttons, there was no difference.</p><p>Blaine cocked his bushy eyebrows. “To me, they all look the same.”</p><p>“How dare you saying that, Bledward?”, Kurt snapped with a scowl. “A hopeless fashion illiterate like you has no idea what good style looks like, so don’t even dare commenting it.”</p><p>Blaine raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, Kurt. No need to flip out because of these peanuts.”</p><p>“Don’t dare calling fashion <em>peanuts</em> ever again!”, Kurt spat and crossed his arms, pissed.</p><p>Well, at least, Kurt made him forget about his fear for water for a couple of seconds.</p><p>…</p><p>The party was in full swing when Blaine arrived at the gate to Sebastian’s backyard the next day. He even considered ditching the party, but then, he needed to think about Sebastian’s disappointed face which gave him the chills. So there he was, standing at Sebastian’s giant backyard where already a lot of people were lying on sunbeds with sunglasses, holding cocktail glasses with colorful alcoholic beverages in their hands.</p><p>He saw Sebastian sitting at the poolbar, talking to Quinn, and sipping on his beer. As soon as Sebastian spotted him, he waved and quickly walked over to him.</p><p>“You made it, sexy”, he said with his signature smirk and pecked Blaine on the cheek. That small kiss let Blaine forget about the pool next to them, the reason why he had started sweating. Luckily for him, Sebastian tugged him further away from the pool towards the bar. “Come on, let’s get you something to drink.”</p><p>The duo joined Quinn, Finn, Santana, and Sam who were all wearing swimming clothes, while the guys wore dark swimming trunks and plain white T-shirts, the girls both wore bikinis with revealing cut outs and white, knee long satin cardigans. If Blaine wasn't gay, he would definitely drool right now because of the girls' hot outfits. Quinn pulled away from Finn’s kiss and turned to Blaine.</p><p>“Hi, Blaine”, she greeted him nicely. “Do you want to drink a drink with us? Or two?”</p><p>Even though Blaine was not that much of a drinker, he didn’t say no when Santana handed him a Margarita with a salt rim.</p><p>“Did anyone check whether the water is warm enough?”, Finn asked in the round, and Blaine took a big sip of his cocktail to hide his discomfort.</p><p>“Nah” Santana shook her head “I want to get drunk first, swimming drunkenly is way funnier than sober, that’s a fact.”</p><p>Blaine took another nervous sip of his Margarita, and Sebastian looked at him weirdly. “Are you okay, Blaine?”</p><p>He just nodded quickly. “Never felt better before.”</p><p>At that moment, men entered the backyard with boxes in their hands and Sebastian grinned in anticipation. “Pizza guys are here!”</p><p>People cheered, and while Sebastian payed for the pizzas, they all stormed towards the hot pizza boxes. Even Blaine needed to admit that the pizzas smelled delicious, and he heard his stomach rumble.</p><p>When he also wanted to reach out for a pizza box, Brittany held him back with her arm and shook her head. “Blaine, you are a vampire, you cannot eat human food”, she said matter-off-factly.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Disappointed, Blaine slumped down on the chair and watched his peers devour their pizza slices.</p><p>“Poor you”, Quinn said compassionately when she put down all pepperonis before she bit into her slice. “You need to pass on all the good things in life.”</p><p>Sebastian threw her a killing glance. “He still has me”, he pointed out. “His awesome boyfriend.”</p><p>Blaine almost choked on his Cuba Libre (his third drink now). “W…We are a couple?”</p><p>“I mean, that’s crystal clear, sexy”, Sebastian answered casually “I like you, you like me, what else do we need to be in a relationship?” With that, he leaned over to Blaine and kissed him on the mouth.</p><p>“Wow” was everything Blaine could whisper, but then, he cleared his throat and added: “Erm, I mean you’re right, that perfectly makes sense, Sebastian. Why should we <em>not</em> be in a relationship?”</p><p>Sebastian casually bit into his pizza slice as if he didn’t just make out with Blaine. “I’m always right, Blainers”, he winked and smirked his usual smirk. “You better get used to that.”</p><p>Turned out that the poolparty was not that bad, actually. After they were done eating (Blaine didn’t have time to hide a pizza slice so that he could eat it on the quiet, much to his disdain), they drank lots of cocktails (he was definitely going to be hungover the next day, but hey, as long as he could spend time with Sebastian, it was totally worth it) and were talking about school stuff or what they were planning for the next weekend (Yep, you guessed it right, getting hammered).</p><p>Blaine was relieved that nobody actually wanted to swim, and he thought that he got away, until…</p><p>“Santana, didn’t you want to test the water temperature?”, Finn reminded her with a smirk.</p><p>“Shut the hell up, Frankenteen”, the Latina hissed with a scowl “I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>Suddenly, Puck stood next to her. “Too bad”, he said and carried her up, bridal style.</p><p>“Let go of me, Puckerman!”, Santana screamed with red cheeks, but it was already too late. He threw her into the pool, and Santana landed with a loud splash. When she surfaced, she angrily brushed the water off her eyes. “I’m <em>so</em> hating you, Puck”, she ranted. “And next time if you want sex, don’t even dare knocking on my door, I’m serious.”</p><p>Blaine needed to shudder. Whether he could sneak to the toilet and stay there until the party was over? No, that wouldn’t do. This was supposed to be a party with an open end, and it he just disappeared, who knew what Sebastian would think about him?</p><p>Santana was not the only one who got thrown into the pool. Right now, Finn and Puck were pushing Sam towards the edge who let it happen without a struggle. “I’m not afraid of water, you guys”, he laughed when he landed in the water. “But what about our host?”</p><p>Sebastian next to Blaine laughed. “Please, Evans.” With that, he put down his Sex On The Beach glass, put off his shirt – his perfect abs made Blaine’s mouth water and start thinking about dirty things that would definitely send him to hell one day- and jumped in with a backflip.</p><p>“Poser”, Quinn coughed while she climbed out of the pool and walked over to her towel to rub herself dry. While she did that, she turned to Blaine, questioning. “Why is our vampire over there still dry?”</p><p>Blaine felt his cheeks heat up when all the others turned to him as well and inspected him.</p><p>“Now that you say that…”, Mike muttered and swam to the edge. “You are the only one who didn’t jump into the pool until now.”</p><p>“I…erm…I’m not that much of a fan of water, to be honest”, Blaine stammered nervously.</p><p>Puck and Finn climbed out of the pool and came closer and closer, and Blaine had a feeling that his heart would stop beating any moment. “A high and mighty vampire like you can handle a little water, right, Blainers?”, Puck asked with a grin.</p><p>The two boys grabbed Blaine by the arms and started dragging him towards the pool. “Guys, this is no good idea”, Blaine said with a wavering voice, he felt more and more weak with each step closer to the pool. “You are going to regret this; I will afflict you once I can use my powers at night.” Even though he tried his best to sound powerful and threatening, his voice was just a faint whisper.</p><p>“So?” Finn didn’t look scared at all, neither did Puck. “At least, we can see you use your powers!”</p><p>They were almost there, the water rush made Blaine feel nauseous. Only a few inches separated him from his doom. In a couple of seconds, he would turn from the cool vampire into the pathetic weakling that was scared of water and needed to be saved because he couldn't swim.</p><p>Finn and Puck have lifted him in the air, and Blaine was gripping their arms as if his life depended on it…what it kind of did.</p><p>“One!”, the guys started shouting, and Blaine gulped.</p><p>“Two!” As desperate as he was, he started praying. ‘Please, god, if you get me out of this savely, and preferably without letting my fake identity fall apart, I will go to church every Saturday AND Sunday. Plus I will donate all of my money put aside to the deserving poor and the third world towns. Now that’s a great deal, right?’ But something was telling him that god's help couldn't be bought. </p><p>So that was it. Game over.</p><p>“Three!” Before the boys could throw him in and destroy Blaine’s life, another, new voice called out: “Hey!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see :P</p><p>And nope, I still do not own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sebastian Mortimer Smythe!”, that same voice shouted.</p><p>The guys almost dropped Blaine who quickly stepped a couple of steps back from the pool. “Dude, you’re called Mortimer?”, Finn asked, surprised.</p><p>“Shut it, Hudson”, Sebastian hissed, kind of embarrassed and glared at the person that new voice belonged to and who was strutting towards him and his friends.</p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Kurt Hummel”, Sebastian said, smirking at him diabolically when Kurt slowly walked over to the edge of the pool. “Long time no see, right? What is it like, living your loser life? And why do you have the audacity turning up at my exclusive get together?”</p><p>Kurt, however, just boredly looked down his perfectly manicured nails. “Well, firstly, I could ask you the same, Meerkat. Secondly, I just wanted to bring you these. You forgot them at my place, remember?”</p><p>He opened his bag, put it down and retrieved a colored box. “How could you even sleep <em>without</em> your Winnie The-Pooh night guard all the time, Sebbie?”, he asked the other boy, this time, it was him who smirked diabolically.</p><p>Sebastian blushed a bit and rubbed his neck.</p><p>“Dude, since when are the two of you friends?”, Sam asked confusedly.</p><p>“We are <em>NOT</em>!!!”, Kurt and Sebastian shouted in unison.</p><p>“We had only <em>one</em> play date when we were ten”, Sebastian added indignantly. “Just because my parents took pity on that weird boy who always brought his fake tea party set to the playground.”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. “If something, <em>you</em> were weird. Which normal, sane ten-year-old talks about lawsuits and finances?”</p><p>“A smart kid who wants to plan his future”, Sebastian retorted with narrowed eyes and snatched the night guard from his hands. “Besides, I don’t use these anymore for years now.”</p><p>“Well, I can see that, <em>Horseteeth</em>”, Kurt answered dryly. “Maybe, it was a mistake.”</p><p>Blaine gasped for air. Was it a good idea to mess with the most powerful kid at school, at his own territory? Kurt was about to bury his own grave but he didn't seem to give a damn about that.</p><p>For some reason, Sebastian was smiling at Kurt even though he should be pissed. “You know, <em>Kurtie</em>, it’s hot out here.” He nodded to the pool. “What do you say, are you in the mood?”</p><p>Kurt just shook his head and looked at him with a fake smile. “Thanks, but no thanks, <em>Sebbie</em>. I don’t feel like swimming. Chlorine water is not good for my impeccable hair. Or my skin. Or <em>every</em> body part of mine.” He turned on his heel. “Have fun with your superficial friends that only like you because of your money and your reputation. I can totally pass on that.”</p><p>Before he could leave, however, Sebastian held him back with his arm. “I don’t think it was a yes or no question, Gay Face.”</p><p>With that, he pushed Kurt who fell and landed-right in the pool.</p><p>While all of Sebastian’s friends cheered, Blaine insecurely looked over to Kurt who swam over to the edge of the pool with narrowed eyes. Gosh, he was sure he had never seen Kurt this pissed before, and he didn't want to know what he wanted to do to Sebastian because he dared to get his designer clothes wet. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?? Those pants are from <em>Gucci</em>, and now, your <em>hideous</em> poolwater will ruin them forever!!!" Blaine swore, Kurt looked so mad he saw smoke come out of his ears, his face was red with anger. "That was a big, <em>big</em> mistake, Smythe. You are <em>so</em> going to pay for that, Meerkat”, he hissed at Sebastian and angrily brushed the water from his eyes. “I'm going to make sure you are going to pay for it in this life, and in the next one as well, and if it's the last thing I will ever do. This time, you went too far, you little…”</p><p>Sebastian just laughed, cutting off the other boy's rant. “Serves you right, Gay Face. Your tons of hairspray you have been using must have messed up your brain. Congrats, you look less gay now. And Gucci? <em>Puh-lease</em>, that's no big loss - as if real men would wear a women's brand.”</p><p>The killing glances Kurt threw him made even Blaine shudder, but Sebastian didn’t seem to care. While Kurt climbed out of the pool, Sebastian motioned his friends to follow him. “Inside, we have a chocolate fountain with exclusive Swiss chocolate. Come on, fellas, let’s leave this loser outside.”</p><p>Before Finn followed the others, he threw Kurt an apologetic glance who in turn glared at him, and Blaine wondered why exactly.</p><p>In the meantime, Kurt had snatched one of the towels lying around and started drying himself.</p><p>“What were you even doing at Sebastian’s place?”, Blaine asked him with his eyebrows cocked.</p><p>“As far as I know, that’s none of your business, Bledward”, was the snappy answer.</p><p>With his head cocked to the side, Blaine watched him rub dry his arms and his neck. He would never figure out what was going on in Kurt’s head, never. In the meantime, Kurt walked over to the bar, took one of the glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s Whiskey and poured some of the liquor into the glass along with little bit of Sprite.</p><p>“I was close to Sebastian’s place, so I thought I could drop by, uninvited, and crash that lame party”, he eventually explained.</p><p>Blaine furrowed his eyebrows confusedly. “Yes, as if Westerville was around the corner. Just tell me the truth, okay? I’m sure it’s no big deal.”</p><p>Frustrated, Kurt let out a loud groan. “Fine! I just wanted to get back at Meerkat for humiliating me day by day, and now, I got the perfect occasion”, he started narrating while he took a seat on one of the barstools and took small sips of his cocktail.</p><p>Blaine nodded slowly. “Makes sense.”</p><p>At that moment, something vibrated, and Kurt absentmindedly retrieved his phone from his wet pocket to turn it off. His phone that was inside <em>a waterproof plastic bag</em>.</p><p>In order to do the math, Blaine didn’t need to be a genius. “Hold up…” He frowned at the other boy. “You knew exactly that Sebastian would push you into the pool. You provoked him on purpose, didn’t you?”</p><p>Kurt threw him a strange glance. “<em>Yes</em>, Bledward. As I have already told you, I wanted to get back at him for making his jock-friends bully me all the years.”, he said slowly. “My stepmother found his night guard among our old stuff this week, that’s how my plan was born.”</p><p>“But why didn’t you wait with that until Monday? You just could have humiliated him in front of the entire school, unless…” All of a sudden, Blaine started grinning goofily. “You wanted to help me out, right? You knew that I can’t swim and that I am scared of water. You wanted to make sure they don’t push <em>me</em> into the pool, so you distracted them by provoking Sebastian! You do indeed care about me, admit it!”</p><p>At that, Kurt let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “Yes, <em>of course</em>, as if everything was only about you. As if I would take great pains only to save your pathetic little butt. Let’s be realistic, okay?”</p><p>“You like me!”, Blaine sing-songed jokingly. “You like me!”</p><p>“Be quiet, and-” Before he could end his sentence, Kurt started sneezing, and Blaine threw him a worried glance.</p><p>“You must be freezing in your wet clothes. Shouldn’t you better get home before you get sick or something?”</p><p>Kurt downed his cocktail and threw Blaine a killing glance. “I think I can take care of myself, Bledward.” Just when he had ended that sentence, he needed to sneeze again, even his teeth were clattering a bit because of the cold breeze.</p><p>“I know, I know, but if you get sick, who will take care of my outfits?”, Blaine asked him with his arms crossed. “Come on, let’s drive home before you die of hypothermia. I will just text Sebastian that there is a family emergency.”</p><p>“That’s a lame excuse”, Kurt commented, but Blaine had already tugged him towards the exit of Sebastian’s spacious backyard. Inside, Sebastian and his friends were still busy throwing marshmallows, pretzels, and fruits into his three storied chocolate fountain, and Blaine was somewhat sad he would miss it.</p><p>But on the other hand, he wouldn’t be allowed to eat anyway since his vampire self couldn’t take human food.</p><p>Sometimes, life sucked.</p><p>…</p><p>Since Blaine wanted to thank Kurt for having saved him, he insisted on inviting him for dinner. His parents both had business dinners and Cooper was on another Tinder date, so the boys ended up ordering pizza which they ate on the roof next to Blaine’s bedroom window.</p><p>In the meantime, it had gotten dark outside, the sky was full of shiny stars and the crescent moon was illuminating the night.</p><p>“I really owe you one, Kurt”, Blaine spoke up and bit into a larger slice of his pepperoni pizza. “You totally saved me- for the second time.”</p><p>“Without me, you would have been doomed”, Kurt pointed out. “But that’s what partners are for. One hand washes the other. I’m just sticking to our deal.”</p><p>Blaine pensively looked up the sky. “The deal was that you help me faking that vampire thing and that I pretend I’m your boyfriend for a day. I don’t think that helping me fighting criminals and saving me from drowning was part of the plan.”</p><p>“Whatever, Anderson.” Kurt took a sip of his apple juice. “Just consider those services extras. But I hope you are aware that our deal ends after prom, right?”, he added matter-off-factly.</p><p>When he said that, Blaine’s face fell. He was right, after Kurt got his date for the wedding, he wouldn’t need Blaine anymore. They wouldn’t go shopping together anymore. They wouldn’t meet for vampire-movie-nights anymore. They wouldn’t spend time together anymore. For some reason, Blaine felt sad about it.</p><p>“Can’t we just…hang out together without needing each other for that deal? As..friends?”, he asked tentatively.</p><p>Kurt laughed shortly and leaned back to the wall behind him. “That’s out of question.”</p><p>“And why?”</p><p>“Just… because, okay? We are no friends, so why should we keep spending time together?”, he huffed.</p><p>When Blaine wanted to answer that he already considered Kurt his friend, he closed his mouth again. Obviously, Kurt was not interested in a friendship with him. Only that deal was important to him, that was all.</p><p>And that was a shame, actually, because Kurt was the only person who knew about him faking. Around Kurt, he could always be himself, he didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong things.</p><p>Blaine gulped. If the secret got out, not only would Sebastian probably break up with him and drop him, like his jock and Cheerio friends, Kurt wouldn’t want to hang out with him anymore as well.</p><p>In the end, he would end up all alone. And that prospect was terrifying him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this time, you guys :(<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest, Blaine was not that surprised when he didn’t see Kurt at school on Monday. After running around with wet clothes all day long, he had gotten sick, he had started coughing a lot on Saturday when they had their dinner.</p><p>Nevertheless, Kurt sent him a text to come see him after school, so there he was, heading to Kurt’s home after school with a bowl of hot chicken soup.</p><p>“If your little friend is sick, darling, you need to bring him chicken soup”, Pam Anderson, his mom, had told him with a wink before he left.</p><p>Blaine had buried his face in his hands. “He is <em>not</em> my friend, mom”, he had groaned “Actually, it’s kind of complicated. He’s just…”</p><p>“I understand, baby”, Pam said jokingly. “But you have been talking about that boy for weeks now.”</p><p>“You mean Sebastian, my <em>actual</em> boyfriend I'm in love with”, Blaine corrected her, but at that, his mom just threw him a knowing glance.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Blaine was about to ring the doorbell when the door was opened. “About time.” Kurt dragged him inside and closed the door behind them. He looked paler than usual and was wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweater. Kind of weird seeing him not wearing stylish clothes. “We have a lot of work to do this afternoon, so better hurry.” He coughed in his elbow, and Blaine cocked his eyebrows.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be resting?”, he asked tentatively.</p><p>Kurt laughed a bit before breaking into a coughing fit again. “There is no time for resting, Bledward. The wedding is going to be next weekend, and prom next Friday. Everything needs to be perfect until then. Besides, I feel good anyway” His pale face told Blaine otherwise, but he didn’t dare answering Kurt back.</p><p>He led the other boy to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. And Blaine was surprised to see another girl in the room as well.</p><p>“Bledward, that's Rachel”, Kurt introduced them to each other. Blaine shortly nodded at the other teen that was busy typing texts into her phone. He was sure he had seen her on the hallways of McKinley every now and then. “She will help us fake everything. You know, at our prom and at the wedding.”</p><p>Blaine quizzically furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t have any friends.”</p><p>The killing glance Kurt threw him let him shudder a bit. “We are no friends”, he snapped “Rachel is an actress, I paid her.”, he explained, and Blaine nodded slowly. This mission must be important to Kurt, why else would he pay his schoolmates to help them?</p><p>“And how is she going to help us?”</p><p>“Rachel is an actress, she will work on your acting skills, of course”, Kurt explained, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I am going to be a big Broadwaystar one day", Rachel said proudly and looked back at her phone again.</p><p>Blaine nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>While he took a seat on the chair, Kurt asked him: “So Blaine, how are you going to introduce yourself to my parents?”</p><p>“Yes”, Rachel wanted to know, putting her phone down and crossing her arms as well. “Just pretend I’m one of Kurt’s parents.”</p><p>So Blaine cleared his throat and stepped towards her and stuck his hand out. “Good evening, Mr. or Mrs. Hummel. I’m Blaine, Kurt’s boy-”</p><p>“That was <em>horrible!</em>”, Rachel cut him off with a shake of her head. “You sounded disinterested and disrespectful.”</p><p>“I sound like I normally sound”, Blaine pointed out and scratched his head. “What’s wrong about that?”</p><p>Rachel snorted. “Everything. You need to sound as if they were majesties. As if you would want to kiss their feet. As if you loved them from the moment you first met.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Do what she says, Bledward!”, Kurt barked with narrowed eyes. “I pay her five dollars per hour, so you better try harder. Even a fly is more of a talented actor than you are.”</p><p>Fighting with Kurt was pointless, so Blaine lifted his hands and tried again. Instead of sticking his hand out, he took Rachel’s hand. “Mrs. Hummel, I’m more than delighted to get to know you better.” He softly kissed her hand, and Rachel’s eyes widened. Trying to hide her blush, she uttered: “That was better.”</p><p>Kurt, however, rolled his eyes while he lied on his bed and gnawed on his low carb chips. “Mediocre. Try again.”</p><p>So Blaine took Rachel, pulled her closer to himself, leaned down to her ear and whispered: “You are the most beautiful being in the world, milady, and I’m more than honored to call your wholesome stepson my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, Blaine”, Rachel purred dreamily, she seemed to have forgotten she wasn't thrilled about his acting skills first. “So am I.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough.” Kurt jumped up and dragged him away from Rachel. If Blaine didn’t know better, he would say that he saw something like…jealousy in the other boy’s eyes. But that was nonsense. After all, Kurt couldn’t stand him and didn’t really hide it. But what if…?</p><p>“Anderson? Are you even listening?” Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face, and Blaine blinked.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out. What did you just say?”</p><p>“I want you to tell my parents about our relationship.” He pointed at Rachel. “And be convincing this time, but don't sound like a salacious pervert.”</p><p><em>Salacious pervert?</em> So he <em>really</em> was jealous because he indirectly flirted with Rachel? Interesting.</p><p>“Alright.” He grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him closer to himself, flashing his best stage smile. “Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life”, he started recounting. “We were through thick and thin, and he was there for me whenever I needed him.”</p><p>“Where did you meet first? And when?”, Rachel asked him curiously, totally in tune with her role. “Kurt never told us about his little friend, you know. We have so many questions!”</p><p>Blaine scratched his head, and Kurt threw him a killing glance. “Don’t dare doing that in front of my family”, he hissed angrily. "You are embarrassing me!"</p><p>He seemed to have forgotten that Rachel was not his stepmom, but Blaine didn't dare pointing it out. Being on the receiving end of Kurt's wrath was no nice experience.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Blaine turned to Rachel again, smiling. “We met in the hallways. It was my first day of McKinley, and when we crossed ways, it was love on first sight.”</p><p>Well, not really. Actually, he described his first encounter with Sebastian. Kurt had cursed at him when they first met, as far as he knew.</p><p>“His aura was so …blinding. I felt drawn to him the moment he looked at me. I just couldn’t help it: I fell in love instantly. Without him by my side, I felt incomplete. I cannot imagine my life without him anymore.”</p><p>Kurt looked at him with an unreadable face expression. “Th…Thanks Blaine.” He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous for some reason.</p><p>“And now, kiss”, Rachel suddenly instructed, and Kurt threw her a killing glance. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Kiss”, she repeated, unimpressed by his sharp tone “If you want to fake your relationship, you need to practice your kissing skills as well. Do yoga with each other's tongues to know what it feels like.”</p><p>Not really thrilled about her order, Kurt shook his head fervently. “That’s out of question!”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t know whether that’s necessary”, Blaine agreed with him, rubbing his neck. Not like he had a lot of experience anyway. The only boy he had kissed before was a boy named Jeremiah, his crush in his early teen years when he was still in Florida. Too bad that Jeremiah told him he had a boyfriend a couple of seconds later.</p><p>“If you want to be a convincing couple, you need to kiss”, Rachel said insistently. She put her hands on her hips. “Come on, get it started. I want to see what you can do.”</p><p>Kurt sighed, defeated. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Before Blaine could protest, he had already grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, pressing his lips onto the other boy’s in a sullen way. Like on autopilot, Blaine opened his mouth, granting him access. But soon, Kurt pulled away from him, staring at him for a while before he cleared his throat.</p><p>“That’s enough. After all, I don’t want to make Blaine sick as well, that would be all we needed.” There was this breathlessness in his voice, but Blaine blamed it on his flu.</p><p>But what if his suspicion was right and Kurt liked him more than he wanted to admit?</p><p>Rachel clapped her hands. “Well, actually, it wasn’t that bad. But next time, please look more enthusiastic when you kiss, not as if you are about to get sterilized.”</p><p>Blaine sheepishly looked down, but Kurt just nudged him. “Don’t worry, Bledward. Just think about the meerkat if you need to kiss me again. I will also picture kissing someone else. Someone who’s not you.”</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>How could he ever think that Kurt liked him? He was such an idiot.</p><p>…</p><p>Kurt picked him up the day of the wedding. Fortunately, he seemed to have recovered and strong enough to attend the wedding even though he was still coughing a bit.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with, Bledward”, Kurt said when Blaine got into his car “And don’t forget about what we practiced. Did you do the speech practices Rachel taught you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you put on the right tuxedo I chose for you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you-”</p><p>“Whatever you want to ask me, the answer will be yes, Kurt”, Blaine reassured him with a smile. “Don’t worry about that, okay? Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Kurt just threw him a short, skeptical glance before he concentrated on the road in front of him again. “Let’s hope you are right, Bledward.” His tone was softer than before, so he had managed to appease him.</p><p>But in fact, Blaine had noticed that Kurt didn’t act like he hated his guts that much lately. He didn’t nag or curse at him that often anymore and he was more patient with him. And frankly speaking, he wondered what had changed. Whether Kurt was just nicer to him because he was looking forward to the end of their deal?</p><p>…</p><p>The wedding party was in full swing when Kurt’s aunt Annabeth came over to him and Kurt. Until now, Kurt's relatives had loved his phony boyfriend, they hung on Blaine's lips whenever he told them about his and Kurt's fake-relationship. A couple of times, he had caught Kurt staring at him weirdly for some reason, though. But maybe he was just imagining things.</p><p>At the moment, they were at the bar, begging the bartender to let them drink one of those good-looking cocktail, but since they were still underage, he refused to serve them even one drop of alcohol.</p><p>“So you are Kurt’s little boyfriend?”, Annabeth asked Blaine curiously, sticking her hand out “I’m Annabeth, Kurt’s aunt.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, ma’am”, Blaine said politely and kissed her hand. Annabeth threw him a delighted glance and turned to Kurt with sparkling eyes. “Kevin was right; your boyfriend really is a gentleman, Kurtie.”</p><p>Blaine thought that he had seen Kurt blush a little. “Thanks, Aunt Annie”, he said sheepishly. He looked his aunt up and down, impressed. “You look beautiful today.”</p><p>Annabeth turned around once in her glittery wedding dress. Her chestnut hair was in braids with pearls and highlights, and the eye makeup accentuated her emerald green eyes perfectly. “Thanks a lot, sweetie”, she laughed.</p><p>“Where is my stunning woman?”, another voice called out, and a handsome black man came rushing over to the trio.</p><p>Annabeth laughed. “Did you already miss me, Dominic?”</p><p>The British groom, Dominic grinned. “Of course, baby. If I had it my way, I would handcuff you to me forever so that nothing could separate us.” He pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her passionately.</p><p>The boys looked down, kind of sheepish.</p><p>“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit, Dominic?”, a female voice said in a British accent, sounding amused, and the boys turned around.</p><p>A black girl was standing behind them, having crossed her arms displeasedly. She was wearing a purple bridesmaid dress and shook her head, laughing.</p><p>Dominic pulled away from the bride. “This is my day, dear niece, so would you please let me enjoy it?”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes with a smirk before she linked arms with Kurt and Blaine. “Pardon us if we don’t want to watch your gross make-out session.” She dragged them to the balcony of the ballroom where she turned to them with a grin. “Sooo…the two of you are dating?”</p><p>“Yes”, the boys answered in unison, and at that moment, Blaine’s phone rang.</p><p>“It’s my mom” He threw the other two teenagers an apologetic glance. “I will be right back.” He turned around and left to talk to her in silence.</p><p>Once he was gone, the girl, turned to Kurt with a knowing glance. “You are Annabeth’s nephew?”</p><p>Kurt nodded. “Yes. My dad is her brother.”</p><p>“I’m Mercedes. My mom is Dominic’s younger sister and we are all from London”, she introduced herself. “Kurt, right?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>Mercedes nudged him playfully. “Let me guess: You paid that guy so that he pretends he is your boyfriend?”</p><p>Aghast, Kurt stared at her. “W…what? But how do you know? Who told you? Finn?” Since Blaine faked being his boyfriend at the wedding where Finn was going to be around as well, Kurt was forced to tell his stepbrother about the fraud, threatening him with his browsing history in case he wouldn't keep the secret. He would so call out that boy afterwards.</p><p>But she just shook her head. “No, he didn’t. I found out myself. You see, I tried that trick as well after my ex Anthony dumped me for another girl.”</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Kurt said compassionately. “The same happened to me as well one month before the wedding. I didn’t want my parents to pity me, so I kind of invented a new boyfriend.” He looked over to Blaine who was still talking to his mom. “Luckily, Blaine crossed my way and was willing to help me out.”</p><p>“But you do like him, right?”, Mercedes said wisely. "Your feelings for him are not fake, I can tell."</p><p>“What? No!” Kurt shook his head fervently and went over to the bannister of the balcony, but Mercedes didn’t give up that easily. She followed him and leaned against the bannister as well, looking straight ahead.</p><p>“I have seen you interact all day long. How you looked at him, how you laughed about his jokes, the way you acted around him…Believe me, that’s how I acted around Anthony as well when I still had the hots for him.”</p><p>Kurt rubbed his neck and looked over to the full moon in the sky. “That’s nonsense”, he said weakly, but he wasn’t even convinced himself. “I cannot stand him, he is nothing more than a liar and a dazzler. And <em>even if</em> I liked him, what I <em>don't</em>, that wouldn’t change the fact that he is already taken”, he added, sounding somewhat bitter about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>